marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 184
, she notes that Storm looks a lot different than she did in her future time. She compares that to the fact that when she went to the X-Mansion earlier, the Illyana Rasputin that answered the door was much older than she was supposed to be . When she catches a report about the upcoming Mutant Control Act, the electricity blinks out forcing Rachel to risk using her powers to power the television. However, the report is over and as Rachel walks out in the night, she begins to wonder if this is the past of her reality, or that of an alternate universe. Rachel is not alone in the streets however; the evil Selene has detected her massive powers and seeks to make Rachel her heir. After Rachel is nearly scared to death by a passing fire truck, Selene makes her move. However, Rachel manages to fight her off and flee into a nightclub. There she is bombarded by all the thoughts of the patrons and collapses on the floor. Just before the bouncer can kick her out, Nick Damiano, the club’s owner, decides that the girl is in serious trouble and takes her upstairs to his apartment. After deflecting Nick's questions, not being able to trust a human, Rachel agrees to take a bath while he prepares a meal for her. However, when Rachel comes out to check on Nick she is horrified to find that Selene has drained his life force away, leaving him a burned out husk. The two women begin to battle, and the energies set off Cerebro, prompting Professor X to send Colossus, Nightcrawler and Rogue to investigate the disturbance. As the X-Men fight through Selene’s defenses, Rogue gets close enough for hand-to-hand combat. Selene grabs Rogue's bare throat, but much to Rogue's surprise, she is the one who is having her power sapped. Rogue is saved by a mental attack by Professor X, which sends Selene fleeing. Charles orders the X-Men to save Rachel and leave the burning building and to let Selene go because she is too powerful. Storm arrives shortly thereafter and uses her powers to put out the fire. When Rachel comes around, she is shocked to see that the Professor can walk and that Storm looks radically different from her memories and photos. Realizing she traveled back in time to the wrong past, Rachel collapses to the group when she realizes that her world is doomed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * and other dance club employees * Unnamed dance club patrons * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ***** *** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * * Superhuman/alien neutralizer * Superhuman/alien scanner * * * * * * Vehicles: * A firetruck | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Editor's Recommendation: | Links = * - See for further referencing }}